Total Drama Hotel
by FriendlyPenguin
Summary: 8 NEW players are in it to win it in a luxurious, amazing hotel! Who will win the million, and who will take the ultimate helicopter home? Find out in TOTAL. DRAMA. HOTEL. Episode 2 preview: The players must blast their way to find a certain veteran of Total Drama!


The camera flicked on. "Hey! I'm Chris McLean and welcome to TOTAL. DRAMA. HOTEL!" He yelled obnoxiously. "We got a new set of victi- contestants and they're in a fight for the moolah! This time, it's a new season in a HOTEL! Oh, the limo is here!"

The limo stopped in front of McLean Suite and Chef got out of it. "Chris, dang it, I told you I wanted to cook! Not drive!" He complained. "We got gourmet, dude, we don't need you." Chris said. Chef got angry and drove away, pushing all the contestants out. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" A dark-skinned, black haired girl asked Chris. "Oh! We have our first contestant, Miley!" Miley got up, she wore a green tank-top with a rainbow and tan short shorts. "Oh. Hey, TV! I'm Miley.. Um yeah." She said.

A boy got up, he wore a pitch black shirt and was tall, he had wavy brown hair and green eyes. "Oh. Hey Chris! I'm Craig. I'm not into winning the million, I'm into the food and the luxury." He said. He helped up Miley from the ground. "Thanks, Craig." She said. "I'm pumped to win!" Craig nodded at her excitement. The next contestant got up. "I'm Isiah, if I don't win, I don't care, eliminate me first for all I care.." From his long dark hair, baggy eyes, and dark shirt and jeans, one could tell he was an emo stereotype.

Craig gave him a weird look. "If you get eliminated first, why wouldn't ya care?" He asked. "Mom is making me. How I hate her.." A voice came from the distance. "So, you write emo rock song about mother?" It was an athletic boy with curly brown hair and a mean face. He wore a gray shirt and black jeans. "I am Wolf. I come to win Total Drama Hotel. I never lose. I win."

Miley looked at Craig, Craig looked at Isiah who was occupied with his MP3. Wolf was pushed over by Stanley. Stanley had spiky blond hair and a dark purple shirt. "Hey guys! I'm Stanley! I was on the honor roll for 4 years straight, and I'm in all the clubs! This is gonna so awesome!" He said. "AH NOOBS! KILL 'EM ALL!" said a voice from a distance.

"Oh sorry, I was just playing some 3DS. I'm Tina! A huuuuge nerd." She had black hair with pink streaks, a gamer headset with a black t-shirt. "Hey..Tina.. Your 3DS is on the home menu." Stanley mentioned. "I know! I just got done playing.. duh!" Tina bragged. The others blanked her. The next girl came. "I'm Suzy McGrath, I looove giggles and cheese! Has anyone found some cheese? I want some cheese." She said. She had puffy blonde hair, a rainbowed shirt with pink shorts.

"McLean, you left me back in the limo!" A sleepy girl said. "Oh no! That's.. that can't be.." Chris muttered. The girl stepped out. "It's me, Wallabee!" She wore a sparkly golden jumpsuit, she had blonde hair in a ponytail, golden sunglasses, and a pretty smile.

"Who is sparkly lady?" Wolf asked. "That's Wallabee. According to some Total Drama blog, she's the previous star of the low-rated movie, Working In." Miley said. Craig looked at Wallabee. "I guess Chris knows her." Chris sobbed. "Of course I do! She's the psycho killer co-star! And she's only 16!" He said. "Well, we were supposed to have 7 contestants, but I guess Wallabee has to be in.. or I die." Chris said.

(THEME SONG PLAYS)

The contestants were in the lobby of the hotel. "Okay, guys, it's team time. The teams are, Stanley, Wallabee, Miley, Craig, those guys are the Galloping Greeters!" Chris said. "Oh my goodness, I'm so glad to be on this team! The possibilities are endless!" Stanley said with glee. "Dude.. are you always happy?" Wallabee asked. Miley busted a joke. "I wanna see this guy at a funeral.." Craig chuckled a bit. They began to look in each others eyes.

"Isiah, Wolf, Tina, and Suzy, you guys are the Bouncing Bellhops!" Isiah sighed. "Why couldn't this be a merge season?" Suzy hugged Isiah. "What?! Merge season? But I always wanted to be a bellhop! Ring! Hop. Ring! Hop. Ring!" Wolf yelled. "SHUT MOUTH, ANNOYING RAINBOW GIRL." Tina smirked.

(CONFESSIONAL) "Our team gets along soo well.. psh! Like my team in Call of Duty: Black Ops! We're so good at doing the things and shooting things.. and.. whatever!" Tina said (END)

Chris sighed. "Is she even a real gamer? Okay, your first challenge is to make it to the top of the hotel, and choosing a chest. The chest contains your advantage for tomorrow's challenge. GO!"

The teams ran to make it to the top. The Greeters go to the elevator. "Come on guys! Floor 18!" Craig said. Stanley pressed the button as they flew to the top, floor by floor.

The Bellhops go to the other elevator. "Hurry up, elevator!" Suzy cried. Wolf pointed to the stairs. "Take stairs, Bouncers." Tina slapped Wolf. "No way, elevators are faster!" Wolf rubbed his cheek. "But stairs is exercise for black shirt boy." Isiah pouted as the team ran up the stairs.

On floor 10, the elevator stopped. "Is this even the right floor?" Miley asked. "Geez, I'm hungry!" Craig complained. "Whatever, we must go!" Wallabee yelled. She kept pressing the 18th button. "Wallabee! Don't press it too much, moron!" Miley said, pushing her. Wallabee was enraged. "No. No no no no." She attacked Miley as Stanley pressed the 18th button again. "Uh oh.." Craig said, the elevator came towering down. "AHHHHHHH!" The contestants yelled. Miley held on to Craig while Stanley clinged to Wallabee.

Wolf and Tina made it to Floor 18. "We gotta find the ladder to the roof!" Tina said, playing her 3DS. Wolf threw her 3DS out the window. "No time for game." Tina shrugged. "Oh well.. I have my 2DS in the lobby.." She said as Isiah and Suzy made it. "That's it! The sparkly window with the bust!" Suzy yelled. Wolf nodded as he climbed out the window. Tina sobbed. "Now I really want that 2DS!" Tina ran to the lobby. "BRB, noobs!" Isiah struggled to get out the window. "Come on, emo!" Wolf complained.

The Greeters landed to the Lobby again. "What do we do now?" Miley asked. Craig looked at Stanley, who looked at Wallabee. Wallabee pressed the 18th button again. "I guess tha-" The elevator went at high speed, blasting through the roof. They landed at the top as Chris waits. "THE GALLOPING GREETERS WIN!" He yelled. The Greeters opened a chest. It contained 4 jetpacks. "Now, to the penthouse suite!" Chris said.

The Greeters saw all the wonderful sights, a hot tub, a flat-screen TV, ping-pong tables, and more. "Whoa. This rocks!" Stanley said. Craig plopped on a comfortable bed. "I'm home!"

(CONFESSIONAL) "Yeah.. and now, I'm gonna really win this thing.. I don't care about Wiley, Bland-ley, or Wallawack, I'm in it to win it, sucker." Craig said. "Eheheheh.." (END)

At the roof, the Bellhops were at the elimination ceremony. "Now, we have a new way of elimination. It's the Flight of Shame! And Chef is back to use it!" Chris said. "Now, go cast your votes."

(VOTING)

"The votes are in. If you get a pillow, you're safe." Chris told the Bellhops. He threw a pillow at Suzy. Suzy fell off her seat. He threw one at Wolf, it bounces right off him. "The last pillow goes to.." Tina was nervous. Isiah had a blank expression. "Tina." Tina caught the pillow. "Yeah, baby!" Isiah got up. "Oh well.." He got into the helicopter with Chef. "Oh no, you're not in the helicopter." Chris said, chuckled. He put Isiah on the railings. "This is dangerous, McLean! I'm gonna kill you!" He began to cough as the engine started, Chef began to spiral out of control and Isiah was flung.

"Okay, that was fun!" Chris said, laughing hard. "Will Craig take over? Will Miley and Wallabee make up? Will Tina ever find this?" He grabbed a safe 3DS that was Tina's. "WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF TOTAL. DRAMA. HOTEL!"


End file.
